


Ice Cream

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Gift, Ice Cream, Kidge - Freeform, Nervousness, Oneshot, Post War, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, date, prompt, request, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith takes Pidge out on a date.[Requested by ShiroKaida]





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroKaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKaida/gifts).



“So, uh.”

Keith was blushing bright red as he stood outside of the ice cream shop, wearing a fancy red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he hoped he wasn’t undressed. But one thing he was, that was nervous. He bit his lips as he saw Pidge. She stood right in front of him, wearing a green dress, and a bow in her short and messy hair. She looked a lot calmer than he was.

“So, want some ice cream?”

Pidge laughed, and Keith swore his heart actually skipped a beat, her laugh being the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. He had liked her for a while, but decided to push his feelings away so they wouldn’t interfere, but now when the war was finally over, they could flourish freely.

“Of course I want ice cream, you asked me out on an ice cream date after all.”

Keith got redder, clearly embarrassed, and tried to look away.

“Nervous?”

He gave her a small nod, and next second, he felt Pidge’s hand in his own, it was like a spark moved through his entire body the moment she touched him.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry, me too. But it’s going to be fun, I know it.”

“So, you wanted that ice cream?”

“You bet.”

They entered the shop, enjoying the sound of the bells as the doors to the shop opened. It was small, and had a pleasant atmosphere, and it was almost empty. Only two human girls on a date, and a balmeran family of three enjoying their ice cream.

“Welcome. What do you want?”

“Well, I’d like one scoop of chocolate chip.” Keith said before looking at Pidge. “And you?”

“Lemon please.”

“Coming right up.”

Keith took out some money from his wallet, paid for the ice cream, and they sat down side by side, by a comfortable table. Some awkward silence followed as both paladins ate their ice cream, constantly blushing as they looked at each other, until Pidge finally worked up some courage.

“I know this is soon but, can I kiss you? It’s okay if you don’t want to…”

She never had a chance to finish the sentence, a pair of lips already pressed against her own, with a sweet taste. For a moment, they were lost, just the two of them, on their ice cream date.


End file.
